Till the Bitter End
by BloodyRoseHearts
Summary: This is a story about twins Astor and Evelyn Trevelyan, both of them fighting their own battles within the Inquisition. This story focuses on how they handle events within the Inquisition, with as much character and relationship development as I can possibly manage. There will be two main relationships, Astor/Dorian and Evelyn/Bull with some other couples I ship thrown in there! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Lord Astor of Ostwick, first born son of the house of Trevelyan, Winner of two separate tournaments held in the Free Marches, Highly renowned warrior, survivor of the conclave and Herald of Andraste, slowly banged his head against the rough wood of work bench. Never in his wildest dreams would the young, impetuous noble have imagined himself to be tied to all… this.

With a groan he slumped back in his chair and covered his face in his hands. Dignitaries to appease, spies, scouts, the whole Herald of Aundraste thing, and the paperwork. Oh the dreaded paperwork. When he had gone to that damn conclave to help Great Aunt Margerie, who was a sister with just enough power to be invited to the conclave, he had expected to be bored out of his mind. He had even wished for some bit of excitement to liven up the sour sisters, tedious Templars and malicious mages. A dragon perhaps, or a saucy kitchen maid, instead he got a blown up temple, hundreds of dead people, a mysterious mark on his hand that might or might not kill him. Oh, and paperwork.

Be careful what you wish for eh?

The young redhead slowly parted his fingers but shut them again with a wince as the bindingly white stack of paperwork assaulted his tender eyes. Astor could feel his hand beginning to cramp up at even the thought of dealing with that monster. Maybe he could break it up, make it more bearable! Another peak. _Then again,_ he thought to himself _a trip to the tavern might bolster my courage. And maybe that one lass who had been eyeing me earlier might keep me company…_

The door to Astor's little study/bedroom was thrown open with a bang. Astor yelped and nearly fell backwards off his chair, narrowly saving himself by grabbing the beaten edge of the table with his marked hand. Small splinters broke off the table into the flesh around his mark, making the already sore skin bleed from the tiny wood swords.

"Trouble?" Varric asked innocently from his place leaning on the doorframe. Astor rubbed his slightly glowing hand and glared at the dwarf

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to knock?" The dwarf sauntered in, unperturbed by either the glowering herald or his glowing hand.

"She tried but sadly I'm too thick skulled to learn my lessons properly."

"I'll bet you are" Astor muttered, still rubbing his injured hand, then he had a horrible thought "Sweet Aundraste preserve me, please don't tell me Josephine didn't send you with more _paperwork_ " He hissed the word with as much venom and distain as any blue blooded noble.

Varric chuckled "No such luck! Although I do have a letter I found tied to the leg of one of those red eyed birds Lilliana uses as carriers" he placed the letter on top of the giant pile of paperwork with a shudder "I swear I thought he was going to take my arm off. Evil things"

"What? Not an animal lover Varric? I'm shocked!" Astor picked up the letter and with a single swipe of his belt knife, sliced open the letter, unfolded it and began to read.

"Not when they look like that!" Varric shuddered again and looked at the Herald who had frozen, eyes still fixed on the paper.

"Astor? Wha-" The man held a finger to his lips and Varric paused, confused by the intensity in his friend's green and orange flecked eyes. In the two months they had been traveling together, Varric had seen the man fight everything from raiders to dragon hatchlings, had seen him face down diplomats and hill giants alike, even somehow survived an angry Vivienne, but _nothing_ Varric had ever seen Astor face put quite this expression on his face.

It was almost as if several intense emotions were all trying to take over all at once. His eyebrows were drawn down in an intense, angry fashion, but his eyes were wide and spoke more of surprise. His nostrils were flared, as if in panic, yet his mouth was tightened into a thin, pained line.

 _It would look comical if it wasn't so terrifying_. Varric waited for Astor to finish reading the letter. When he did, his eyes instantly flicked back to the top of the page and began to read again. After a third read through, he sighed put the page down, and rubbed his face with both hands.

Varric ventured a question "Might I ask what that was all about?"

The Herald groaned "It's a small town in the free marches. When the big breach opened up here, a medium size breach opened up there and let some sort of daemon through. Apparently it killed a bunch of people, poisoned the regions only reliable water supply, and then got" he picked up the paper again " _dealt with_ in an _unusual and possibly colossally destructive manner that, while the only choice at the time, will probably kill us eventually if the Inquisition doesn't get their asses down here and close this damned breach."_

Varric raised an eyebrow, still unsure "That certainly sounds… interesting."

"Not only that-"Astor stood up wearily and walked with Varric to the door "I know this village. It's on the edge of my families estates, by the sea. They dealt with the more… unsavory part of my mother and uncles businesses. It was perfect. Close to ship and receive, but far enough that a stray 'raider' attack could wipe it out if necessary."

The evening light shone on The Herald's face, the fading rays of the winter sun turning his normally smiling face into a maze of shadows. Varric understood what having a questionable family business entailed, and wondered if his own past wasn't similar to his friend's. He reached up and, since he couldn't reach Astor's shoulder, patted his arm understandingly.

For his trouble, Astor gave the dwarf a smile. "There's more, but I'd rather not have to repeat myself more than necessary."

"Don't you mean more times than Cassandra will make you repeat yourself?"

That got him a real laugh. "Common Oh Great and Powerful Herald, let's go save your people."


	2. Chapter 2 Those Who Doubt

It took a while for Astor to convince his advisor's that no, this was not a trap. No we will NOT be informing the Ostwicks about their son's presence on their land _especially_ at that village, no Liliana you can NOT use this information to threaten the family most of them aren't actually that bad and sorry Josie I didn't think the news that my family is involved with questionable trades it was that important, I kind of assumed you knew since all the nobles do it…

"ANYWAYS" Cullen broke in, seeing the flash in Josephine's eyes and wanting to head off the scolding he knew was coming. "These things can be dealt with later. For now let us focus on helping these people."

"Right you are Cullen!" Suddenly rather fascinated by the map, Astor hastily crossed over to the commander, and away from the two scowling women who could destroy him with a flourish of a pen or a whisper in the dark. "We need to send a team immediately to help them. I choose Bull, his chargers, Solas and Varric."

Cassandra, arms braced on the back of one of the tables few chairs, had previously spoken little. Choosing, rather, to listening to Astor and exchanging exasperated looks with the Commander at Leliana and Josephine's squawking. Now her eyes narrowed.

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to take a more… focused team?"

"And why Bull's chargers? Why not the Inquisitions men?" Cullen's tone was polite but Astor could see the challenge in the commander's eyes. He would not take the slighting of his troops lightly, which would make explaining why Astor didn't want to take his troops like juggling lead balls in a mine field.

Leliana's sharp eyes watched Astor like one of her evil, red eyed messenger birds "At the very least you should wait for my spies to scout out the region for you"

"Look-" Astor took a moment to look each person in the eye "I don't mean to insult. I don't mean to presume and I'm sure as hell not trying to tell you your job but I _know_ these people. They're smugglers, assassins, rogue mages, and retired bodyguards. Not to mention all of the _special cases_." He turned to Leliana "These people will know about your spies before they even have a chance to send in their first report, and if they're as jumpy as this letter sounds they won't ask questions first. They don't trust any authority other than their own which means-" this time Cullen was speared by the Herald's striking green and yellow eyes "If I take Inquisition men, chances are I'll meet resistance"

"But they asked for our help!" protested Cassandra

"True, but not everyone in the village will appreciate the help, plus they'll be jumpy and worried about what the soldiers might find. Which leads me to Cassandra's concern. I need people who don't seem tight assed. People who seem like they might bend the law now and again to get the results they need. The only reason Solas is coming is because they would kill Vivienne the moment she opened her mouth."

"I need a team who acts like them." He looked around the room at the faces around him _they don't trust my judgment_ he thought grimly _well, it's not like I've given them much reason to think I'm anything other than a pompous idiot. Time to try and change that._

"Look, I know I might not seem like it most times, but I know my people. I know the villagers. I know what the terrain and moreover, I was trained for _this_ " he gestured at the map "strategy" he looked at Cullen "Intrigue" Leliana's face was unreadable under her hood "Diplomacy" Josephine's eyes were still razor sharp "and battle" he nodded to Cassandra who returned the nod with a thoughtful expression.

"If you want me as your Herald in anything other than title, its time you let me off the leash. You either trust me, or you don't. Choose."

There was a moment of silence. Then Cassandra spoke up "I for one trust him."

Josephine bustled about with her papers for a second, before letting out an exasperated sigh "well as long as you don't keep anything else way from us that could help the Inquisition… You have my trust as well."

Cullen stood tall, looked Astor straight in the eyes, and nodded. Once. _That leaves…_

Everyone in the room turned to look at Leliana. She crossed her hands behind her back and stood at attention, all except for her face which she kept down and in the shadow of her hood. Several long seconds went by and Astor felt a little bead of sweat forming on his brow. Of all of his advisors, Leliana scared him the most. She was as good at reading people as Bull but without any of his charm or the sense of security that the Quinary radiated like a bad smell. Plus she _never_ smiled.

Finally, she looked up. "For now… you have my support."

 _Good enough for me_ Astor thought with some relief. "Excellent! Now there is… one more thing." He rubbed his mark absently, all the tension in the room was acting like a supercharger and it had begun to ache slightly "This village, I spent so much time there because I have a twin sister"

Josephine frowned "But I haven't heard of the Ostwicks having a daughter."

"Neither have I" Liliana added.

"You wouldn't have, she's a mage, and my family went to great measures to ensure that her existence was covered up. She grew up in the village, away from the family and, more importantly, away from the circles. She has two guardians, a mage and a Templar. Both were assigned to protect and teach her. Five years ago we had a… falling out. I haven't been in contact with her since. It might not matter, she always did want to travel… or she could be dead" Astor's lips pressed into a thin, unhappy line.

"But if she is there… I don't know. She's powerful, one of the greats of this generation I think, she wouldn't-but It's probably not an issue forget I said anything."

Astor ceased rubbing his hand and instead rubbed his neck, embarrassed to even be sharing this little piece of himself. He didn't like the looks they were giving him. He didn't want their concern or sympathy. He tried to cover his momentary lapse by loudly pronouncing-

"Now If you'll excuse me, I plan to tell my companions and then go to bed!" he tried to scurry to the door but an arm clad in fine Orlaisian silk blocked his path

"Oh no you don't!" Josephine glared up at the Herald. "You're not leaving until you've told me every bit of noble information stored up in that thick skull of yours!"

He forced himself to smile, his voice dripping with comical seduction "Josie? You wanted to pick my brains? Shall we proceed to my bedroom or yours?"

She smacked him "Not like that you idiot!" Astor ignored the others in the room, along with their expressions; instead he offered his arm to Josephine like a true gentleman and opened the door for her.

"Well then, let us proceed to the fire so I may spin a tale of court intrigue that would curl even the most hardened of toes!"

When he and Josephine were gone, Cassandra, Leliana and Culled turned to one another over the heavy War Table.

"I trust him" Cassandra's eyes were steady as she looked at the other two "but I don't think he trusts us."

Leliana snorted "You trust too easily Cassandra. He is unpredictable and selfish. Of course he does not trust us!"

"I trust him as well" the two women looked at Cullen, startled.

"But I thought-"

"I was wrong." He crossed his arms defensively "before, no I did not trust him Leliana. But now…" He trailed off, searching for the right words "He has changed. Before recruiting the Templars I would have doubted him but now? Now he has the same drive as any one of us. Has he talked to either of you about the daemon attacking his mind?" the spy and warrior shook their heads "me neither, but something in the encounter gave him the fire."

"Hmm" Neither Cullen nor Cassandra could see Leliana's face beneath her hood, but even If they had, her face was as unreadable as any hardened player of the game. "I see…"

"Very well. We trust him. Get the troops ready, we have a village to save."


End file.
